Prophezeiungen
Percy Jackson-Reihe Diebe im Olymp (Percys Prophezeiung) Du gehst gen Westen zu dem Gott der sich gewendet Das was gestohlen, legst du in die richt'gen Hände Ein Freund begeht an dir Verrat der bitter schmerzt Und du versagst just dort wo es betrifft dein Herz You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. Deutung: Percy, Annabeth und Grover (die gemeinsam, die obligatorischen drei die auf eine Quest gehen müssen, bilden) reisen gemeinsam nach Westen wo sie auf Ares treffen. Sie sind allerdings in dem Glauben losgezogen das es sich um Hades handle. Percy 'findet' den Herrscherblitz und bringt diesen auch wieder zurück zu Zeus Der Freund der ihn verrät ist Luke, da er ihm die geflügelten Schuhe geschenkt hat welche Percy sobald er die Unterwelt betrat in den Tartarus schleifen sollten. Percy muss seine Mutter in der Unterwelt zurücklassen. Diese wird jedoch von Hades freigegeben, als er sein Symbol der Macht, seinen Helm der Finsternis, wiederbekommt. Im Bann des Zyklopen (Clarisse's Prophezeiung) Du reist mit Kriegern aus Knochen auf dem Schiff aus Eisen Das was du dann findest wird den Weg dir weisen Doch du verzweifelst an deinem Leben, eingesargt in Stein und ohne Freunde, hilflos, kehrst du heim allein. You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone, You shall find what you seek and make it your own, But despair for your life entombed within stone, And fail without friends, to fly home alone. Deutung: Clarisse erhält von ihrem Vater (Ares) ein Uboot aus Eisen (die CSS Birmingham) und eine dazugehörige Besatzung die aus Skeletten besteht, für die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe. Auf dem Weg zu Polyphem dem Zyklopen findet sie Annabeth und Percy, welche ihr sagen können wo sie hin muss. Als sie auf der Insel sind werden sie von dem Zyklopen mit einem riesigen Stein in der Höhle eingeschlossen, ohne einen Ausweg. Am Ende schickt Percy sie alleine mit dem Flies voraus, da sie so schneller sein würde und der Fichte keine Zeit mehr blieb. Der Fluch des Titanen (Zoe's Prophezeiung) Fünf sich gen Westen zur Göttin bewegen, Eines geht verloren im Land ohne Regen Der Feind des Olymps den Weg ihnen weist Camp und Jagd gemeinsam im Siegesgeist Dem Fluch des Titanen wächst widerstand Eines jedoch stirbt durch Eltern Hand. Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand. Deutung: Die Fünf (Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nachtschatten, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood und eigentlich Phoebe, diese erkrankte jedoch und sie zogen zunächst zu viert los, unwissend das Percy ihnen aus Sorge um Annabeth gefolgt war) begeben sich gen Westen zu Artemis, die dort den Himmel trägt. Auf ihrem Weg durchqueren sie die 'Müllkippe des Hephaistos' welche in einer Wüste liegt. Dort erwacht aufgrund von Bianca ein Automaton und greift sie an. Bianca opfert sich daraufhin um ihre Freunde zu retten. Mit dem Feind ist wahrscheinlich der Ophiotaurus gemeint, da er ihnen den Weg weißt und sollte er geopfert werden, der Person die ihn Opfert die macht verleiht den Olymp zu zerstören (Zeile existiert nur im Englischen). Es sind sowohl Leute aus dem Camp, als auch Leute aus der Jagd auf diese Mission aufgebrochen. Der Fluch des Titanen ist Atlas Schicksal, da er den Himmel tragen muss, solange bis ihm jemand das Gewicht abnimmt. Außer Atlas tragen in diesem Buch noch Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Artemis und Percy Jackson das Gewicht des Himmels. Zoe wird während dem Kampf von ihrem Vater zur Seite geschlagen. Schon zuvor wurde sie verletzt da der Drache Ladon gegen sie gekämpft hatte, doch dieser Schlag verletzte sie noch mehr. Sie starb nach dem Kampf. Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth (Annabeth's Prophezeiung) Die Finsternis des Endlosen Labyrinths sollst du sehen Lässt den Toten, den Verräter, den Verlorenen auferstehen Durch die Hand des Geisterkönigs falle oder lebe Im Letzen Gefecht des Kinds der Athene. Der Sterbende Heros Zerstörung gebot und deine Liebe erwartet schlimmeres als der Tod You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, The Child of Athena's final stand. Destroy with a hero's final breath, And lose a love to worse than death. '' Deutung: Annabeth geht gemeinsam mit Percy, Grover und Tyson ins Labyrinth. Der Verräter bezieht sich auf Ethan Nakamura den sie im Labyrinth gerettet haben, der Verlorene ist Pan, dessen Geist sie auferstehen lassen haben, indem sie die Kunde von seinem Tod durch die Welt getragen haben. Nico, der Geisterkönig, entschied sich auf der Seite des Camps zu kämpfen und rettete damit ihr Leben. Das letzte Gefecht war es nicht für Annabeth, sondern für Dädalus der nach all den Jahren in der Schlacht um das Labyrinth starb. Durch den Tod von Dädalus zerfiel das Labyrinth, da es nur durch seine Lebenskraft zusammengehalten wurde, es wurde also zerstört. Luke wurde von Kronos besessen, er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, aber bekam noch immer alles mit was als ''schlimmer als der Tod bezeichnet wurde. Helden des Olymp-Reihe Der Verschwundene Halbgott (Jason's Prophezeiung) Kind des Blitzes hüte dich vor der Erde an den sieben wollen die Riesen sich rächen Schmied und Taube den Käfig zerbrechen Durch Heras Zorn der Tod befreit dann werde Child of Lightning, beware the earth, The giants' revenge the seven shall birth, The forge and dove shall break the cage, And death unleash, through Hera's rage. Deutung: Jason der Sohn des Jupiter, soll sich vor Gaia (der Erde) hüten. Die Giganten wollen die sieben aus der großen Prophezeiung töten. Der Schmied ist Leo Valdez, der Sohn des Hephaistos und die Taube ist Piper McLean, die Tochter der Aphrodite. Sie brechen den Käfig auf in dem sie Hera gefangen halten. Als Hera freikommt, zeigt sie sich in ihrer Göttlichen gestalt und tötet damit alle Monster die sie belagert hatten. Der Sohn des Neptun (Prophezeiung der Sibyllinischen Bücher) Im Norden jenseits der Götter liegt die Krone der Legion Unter dem Eis verschwindet Neptuns Sohn, (der Rest ist verbrannt bevor Ella, die einzige die die Bücher noch wiedergeben kann, sie lesen konnte) To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown. Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown. Deutung: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque und Percy Jackson begeben sich gemeinsam nach Alaska, welches als Land jenseits der Götter gilt. Percy (der hier für einen Sohn des Neptun satt einem Sohn des Poseidons gehalten wird) stürzt während einem Kampf über eine Gletscherkante, mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe. Das Zeichen der Athene (Annabeth's 2. Prophezeiung) Die Tochter der Weisheit geht allein, Das Zeichen Athenes in Rom brennt sich ein Engelsodem die Zwillinge aushauchen, um die Schlüssel zum ewigen Tod zu gebrauchen. Der Fluch der Giganten liegt golden und bleich, In Schmerz gewonnen aus gewebten Reich. "Wisdom’s daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail." Deutung: Annabeth muss alleine nach der Athena Parthenos suchen. Das Zeichen der Athene leitete Annabeth auf dem Weg zu der Statue. Mit Engels Odem wird Nico gemeint (Nachnahme: Di Angelo), die Zwillinge sind Ephialtes und Otis die Nico in einem Krug gefangen hielten. Der ewige Tod soll bedeuten das die Monster, welche die Helden töten auch tot bleiben (oder zumindest wieder die angemessene Zeit um sich zu reformieren brauchen), der Schlüssel symbolisiert Nicos Wissen über den Aufenthaltsort der Tore des Todes. Die Athena Parthenos, gemacht aus Gold und Elfenbein, hat bestimmte Kräfte die den Heroen helfen sollen die Giganten zu besiegen. Der Schmerz bezieht sich auf die emotionalen Schmerzen die die Crew der Argo ll durchmachen mussten als Percy und Annabeth gemeinsam in den Tartarus stürzten. Das 'gewebte Reich' bezieht sich auf Arachenes Höhle, welche voller Spinnweben war. Kategorie:Prophezeiungen Kategorie:Weissagung Kategorie:Griechsich Kategorie:Römisch Kategorie:Weissagung der Sieben Kategorie:Heros aus der Weissagung